narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stomach of the Heavenly Dog
is the personal domain of those who become great Dog Sage's. So far only three warriors have acquire this honor throughout history, with the only known two being Dan Inuzuka and his ancestor Yatsufusa. Although it appears to be a different dimension, Dan's Tengoku no Hara Inu is actually the stomach of a legendary creature known as the . The Tiangou is a dog god that appears as a massive meteor. Legend tells that it consumes the sun during an eclipse and defecates the moon after. And so, its innards resemble that of an infinite realm only accessible through a single call. The Tiangou's stomach belongs to only great Dog Sages who tame this heavenly god through its trial. It also happens to be the only method of obtaining one's heart. After successful completion, their signature is forged in blood upon Tiangou's hidden scroll which can only be summoned by another warrior who successfully completed its trial. Doing so gives free reign and control over its innards. Yatsufusa describes passing such a test and obtaining one's heart actually tames Tiangou. They are then free to use its innards as a personal dimension. Warping to and from. Bringing whoever they please, as well as sending targets their individually. Appearance and Usage After using it to increase his power, Dan retained free access to Tiangou's innards as a battlefield, prison and overall as his own personal domain. The technique itself is the actual space-time ninjutsu that warps himself and others into Tiangou's apparently infinite stomach. The dog's stomach, thought to consume the sun, is absolutely massive, seemingly never ending. For this reason, Dan boast that this technique is similar to bringing others into his own dimension. He spent years learning every nook and cranny of it. It's effects, the composition even the location and process it induces upon humans who attempt Tiangou's trial. By teleporting himself, this jutsu transforms into a method of dodging extremely powerful attacks. And in situations where his allies lives are at stake, Dan can bring them along for safety. But no mere shinobi could hope to survive Tiangou's stomach; often referred to as The belly of the beast, Hell itself. When used for protecting loved ones, Dan must call upon his Ko beads power. This way, his heavenly barrier protects those who travel with him from Tiangou's hellish insides. Using it as a battlefield, its rare for an opponent to survive its basic conditions upon entry, let alone continue battling Dan Inuzuka who is capable of fighting without hindrance while inside. This becomes his realm. One that is both infamous and feared. Due to its usage, the Tiangou's stomach is nearly indestructible. Resilient to all natures. Surrounding it's fleshy constructs are immense oceans of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it. This gastric acid emits an unimaginably strong smell. One that causes blood to leak through every pore. A natural man killing poison. Inhaling it induces unconsciousness and suffocation. Should one possess a strong enough will or unique means of survival, the gas drives them to madness. It smells worst than death. Dissolving flesh. Gas. Absolutely horrid. Those with capable noses lose that sense completely. It is strong enough to cast powerful hallucinations. People who matter. Allies, loved ones and friends. All killed within these illusions. It is a hallucination that is natural, making it different from Genjutsu. As in a simple release does nothing. Tiangou's innards are infinitely dark. Darkness inside Tiangou is nearly alive. One could not make out their own body from darkness. Light is consumed within and a high pitched sound is also emitted, causing ones mind to further fall into insanity. Because of his training, these disadvantages become advantages. His senses are just as strong here, making it his ultimate hunting ground. By teleporting his enemies here, Dan basically controls his own field. Also, since Tiangou soars through earth's heavens, its stomach serves sort as a different realm. Those trapped inside or nonexistent to those outside. Inside Tiangou are hundreds if not thousands of those who failed his test before. They take form of demonic man beast. Blind and feral, hunting to consume all that they smell. Even fighting one another. It turns this battlefield into a hellish realm. One where one has to worry about their surrounding environment and creatures. In instances in which Dan wishes to hold a target, or let Tiangou's inner conditions kill them, he can send his enemies their by themselves. After making contact, Dan warps people into the Tiangou's stomach, either dropping them immediately towards his ocean of acid or letting them fall upon its flesh as a method of imprisonment. Doing so, allows Dan to remove his enemies while he remains in the outside world. When used for imprisonment, Tiangou's inner darkness mixed in with its gastric acid often drives his opponents mad. They experience never ending illusions and lose all track of time, rarely does one not fall unconscious upon arrival. Dan can re-summon his prisoners through a basic summoning technique as well. Trivia * Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba) Category:Location